


The Snowed-In Storyteller

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Capslock, Fake Character Death, Fireplaces, Gossip, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snowed In, Swearing, as in a death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Remy goes to Logan’s place for some fun. All he gets is trapped. Then again, he could be in worse situations.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Snowed-In Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m _definitely_ not late posting this one on AO3 ;^^
> 
> I must admit I’m feeling a little less than my best (not sure if I’m sick or if my body has just given up lol) so idk when I’ll feel like writing more of these. I have a couple written in advance but I’m hoping to do some binge writing soon. Fingers crossed I stop feeling like garbage soon!! 🤞🏻
> 
> Warnings: gossiping (not sure if that needs a warning but ya never know), mentions of murder, mentions of pregnancy, implications of cheating on a significant other, some mild language (thanks to remy of course) and I think that’s about it but lemme know if I missed anything!!

Remy had come over to Logan's place for a bit of fun and games. What he got instead? A damn blizzard.

It was next to impossible for anyone to drive in this weather, plus it was already dark out on top of that. Which meant Remy was stuck at his boyfriend's house until the storm passed. He had to admit, there were worse ways to spend his time.

"So how's work been?" Remy asked when the conversation began to dissipate, the two of them sitting side by side in front of the fireplace with mugs of hot cocoa. Logan raised a brow slightly.

"Really? Work?"

"Hey, I'm trying here! I don't see you pulling many good talking points out of your ass." Logan chuckled at that as Remy took a sip of cocoa.

"Fair enough. It's going well, I'd say. The class is getting rather antsy, which is fair, what with the holidays coming up. They do good work, though."

"Any classroom gossip, Mr Teacher Man?" Remy asked with a smirk.

"It would be unprofessional of me to gossip about my students with my boyfriend."

"It's not like they'll know. C'mon, spill. I know you've got some good shit. They're high schoolers, they've got the second best drama."

"Where might one find the first best drama?"

"Middle school."

"Fair," Logan conceded with a chuckle, taking a small sip of his cocoa. "Well... I won't name names... but I believe one of my students... is pregnant."

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" Remy shrieked, peering at Logan over the rims of his sunglasses with a dropped jaw. "Bitch, you've been holding back some molten lava tea. Any idea who the daddy is?"

"Again, without naming names... someone on the football team... who isn't her boyfriend."

"Ooh, shit! Who's her boyfriend?"

"I shouldn't say."

"Oh, come on, just be vague! You've been super vague so far! Wait, wait, lemme guess. Is his name... Jason?"

"No," Logan said with a chuckle.

"Brad? Avery? Ooh, I know, it's gotta be some basic bitch name. Chad... Everton! Lil rich bitch, right? Maybe Troy? Troy Everton! No, Alex Everton!"

"No one at the school even _has_ the last name Everton!"

"So I'm narrowing it down then, excellent." He took a sip of cocoa while Logan softly laughed.

"I will say that her boyfriend would... probably be interested in someone named Chad," Logan noted, Remy nearly choking on his cocoa.

"Wait, _what_?! God damn, your school has all the soap opera best hits! Has Chad ever killed a man?"

"There is no Chad!" Logan exclaimed with a laugh.

"Maybe Chad is in disguise! Chad is dressed as Michael so that he'll have a chance with Angelina! Oh, but girl, Angelina has _way_ too much baggage for someone like him; he should probably ask out Brittany. She may act like a drama queen that has it all, but it's only 'cause she's got daddy issues; her dad gives her absolutely everything that she asks for 'cause he secretly killed her mom — his _third_ wife if you can believe it — and he wants to make sure she's on his good side if he's ever convicted. Which he probably will be since Walter was there that night. Walter is the captain of the chess team and has had a _huge_ crush on Brittany since, like, ever. Now that I think about it, I guess Brittany has a ton of baggage too."

Logan stared slack jawed in awe of Remy's ability to completely make up a story like that through sheer improv alone. It was as if he wasn't even trying, it was just second nature. Then again, being Roman's younger brother most likely meant he was exposed to on-the-fly storytelling very early on in his youth and learned a thing or two from Roman's creative mind. 

"Who the _hell_ are you talking about?" Logan asked a bit breathlessly.

"Obviously I'm talking about Brittany and... fuck, I already forgot the name I gave the first guy. Was it... Anthony? Fuck, I dunno. So who's pregnant? Is it Brittany? Damn, she does not need that on her plate right now. Not with Walter on his way to the cops with the photos of her dad hacking his wife to bits. See, Walter is the photographer for the school newspaper, and he's always got his camera on him. Not the best news for our dear old murdering daddy."

"First of all," Logan began with a chuckle. "Brittany and Walter don't exist. Second of all, I thought Walter was the captain of the chess team?" Remy paused at that for a moment before continuing.

"Well... he's both! What, can a guy not have _two_ hobbies? He likes to contribute to his school! Go... Panthers!"

"Our mascot is an Eagle."

"That's what I said! Go Eagles!"

Logan smiled fondly at Remy as he sipped the rest of his cocoa.

"Write a novel," he said.

"Only if you write it with me."

"Deal." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Remy's lips, who quickly reciprocated. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Remy's and smiling widely. "I love you."

"Don't make it sappy." Remy brushed a hand against Logan's cheek, returning the smile. "Love you too, though."


End file.
